Ryan and Tee
by degrasssigleek49
Summary: Tee has just been left by Sport obsessed Zach, but can one comment from Ryan lead to a whole new side of their constant fighting
1. Chapter 1

Tee had just had her date with Zach, she should of know he would have preferred someone like Carmen, she dried her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hold on Carmen." Tee said wiping her eyes thinking it was her best friend coming down the garden path. She turned around to see Ryan reaching her, "oh it's you."

"What's your problem." Ryan rudely asked her perching down near here, she rolled her eyes.

"You now leave me alone." Tee said dismissing him making Ryan raise his eyebrow cockily.

"What was your date with Zach not over the moon perfect." Ryan sarcastically questioned.

"No you were right about what you said about tall model types." Tee grumpily replied, putting her chin in her hands.

"Why what happened." Ryan asked taking a fully seat next to her.

"Why do you care." Tee couldn't help but snap at him.

"I need a laugh." He sweetly replied, making Tee shake her head exasperated

"He saw Carmen." Tee said as if that was explanation enough.

"And he preferred Carmen to you." Ryan questioned confused making Tee nod, "why."

"Because Carmen pretty tall and skinny." Tee said sniffing slightly.

"So it's not like your ugly or anything." Ryan said awkwardly shifting about for a second.

"Careful that almost sounded like a compliment." Tee said letting out a small laughing making Ryan break out into a smile.

"Tee." They heard Carmen call as she walked down the garden.

"It was suppose to." Ryan said redirecting his attention back to Tee and their conversation before they were interrupted.

This made Tee look up at the fact Ryan had just said that to her, he shot her a cheeky smile before disappearing.

Ryan was leaving the garden as Carmen and Sasha entered.

"Ryan." Carmen questioned in suprise, briefly stopping.

"She's in there." Ryan said gesturing behind him.

"Off to scare some babies." Sasha said making Ryan let out a sarcastic smile.

"Funny." He said before walking away back up the garden sticking his hands in his pockets and smiling to himself.

"What did he want." Carmen questioned as she took a seat next to Tee.

"Nothing." Tee said looking up when Ryan had left.

"Same annoying Ryan." Sasha groaned rolling her eyes.

"Not exactly." Tee replied letting out a smile, leaving the other girls were confused by what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Tee was walking back from the shops, texting Carmen who was inside doing a project. She looked up to see a small brunette in a wheelchair outside the door.

"Chloe." Tee questioned, the girl looked over smiling nervously.

"Hi you're Tee right." Chloe asked making Ryan nod.

"I sure am, why are you just waiting outside." Tee questioned confused making Chloe look down.

"My social worker is inside, It's the first time I am seeing Ryan since we found out the accident wasn't his fault." Chloe explained before trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Are you nervous." Tee finished making Chloe nod making Tee smile and point out onto the street, "want to get some air."

"That found be great." Chloe breathed, glancing over her shoulder before following Tee onto the street.

"So that was the last time you saw Johnny." Chloe questioned making Tee nod making Chloe's eyes widened, "Wow you must miss him."

"More then anything, but I'm happy that he's happy and he calls and texts." Tee said deciding not to mention the fact that Ryan deleted one of her texts from Johnny.

"Ryan never replied to my letters." Chloe mumbled making Tee sit down on the bench.

"I cannot ever tell what Ryan thinks, I mean he is rude and manipulative and invasive." Tee began making Chloe laugh slightly.

"Wow your encouraging." Chloe said making Tee laugh.

"But he is also protective, fun, sometimes caring, smart, he eventually always does the right thing and he loves you, a lot." Tee warmly said having to stop herself from listing putting her hand on Chloe's arm.

"He does." Chloe questioned making Tee nod.

"He does." Tee confirmed making Chloe smile.

"Thank you Tee." Chloe said making Tee smile and lean over and hug her, as Ryan jogged around the corner, he stopped seeing the girls and let out a small smile.

"No problem." Tee said before pulling away.

"Chloe where were you, we were worried." Ryan began making Tee dust herself off and stand up.

"My fault, I'll see you later." Tee said letting out a smile, before leaving the pair of siblings behind.

"What ever she said it was a lie." Ryan quickly said turning back to Chloe once Tee disappeared around the corner.

"So your not protective, fun and caring, amongst other things." Chloe smartly replied making him look at her in disbelief.

"Tee said that." Ryan questioned making Chloe smile and nod, "Wait what were the other things."

"Its not my place to say." Chloe said before starting to head back to the house.

"Chloe, Chloe." Ryan said catching up with her making her laugh and stop.

"Why do you care." Chloe asked him raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't." He stubbornly said so Chloe carried on going, making him sigh and stop her again reaching into his pocket, "fine fine Chloe here is a fiver if you tell me."

"Really relaxed Ryan." Chloe said but still took the fiver off him.

"How is the project going." Tee laughed entering the room seeing Carmen face down on her bed as Kaz listened to some music.

"Don't ask." Carmen mumbled still face down making Tee look at Kazima.

"She worked on it for an hour and gave up." Kazima said in a matter of fact tone.

"Carmen." Tee laughed unimpressed with her friends quitter attitude.

"It's so boring, Tee will you help me." Carmen begged sitting up pleading to her friend, Tee exchanged looks with Kazima who shook her head.

"Sure, let me just get some water." Tee sighed making Carmen squeal and get up hugging her.

"Hurry." Carmen said as Tee left the room making her roll her eyes. Tee made her way down to the kitchen to see Ryan and Chloe.

"hey Tee." Chloe grinned as Tee began making her drink.

"Hi Chloe, Ryan." Tee said saying the second name less warmly then the first one.

"Oh Ryan is caring and smart." Ryan smirked his voice going high pitched as he mocked Tee, making her put her glass down and turn to them.

"Chloe." Tee exclaimed outraged making Chloe smile meekily holding up the five pound note.

"Sorry." Chloe murmured timidly said before Tee redirected her attention onto Ryan.

"And I said sometimes, there was also a list of negatives." Tee said pursing her lips together making Ryan turn to Chloe.

"Which was longer." Ryan asked his sister making Chloe looked between the two as Tee shook her head.

"Positives." Chloe blurted out making Ryan smirk at Tee.

"Chloe." Tee exclaimed, angry that Chloe had sold her out twice.

"Sorry." Chloe said sympathetically looking down as Ryan folded his arms turning to Tee.

"Just to confirm I was promoting you to your sister its not my own opinion." Tee said also folding her arms looking at him, Chloe looked between the two and let out a smile.

"Sure." Ryan said sarcastically, making Tee groan and get her water.

"Your so annoying." Tee snapped making Ryan laugh in disbelief.

"So are you." Ryan angrily retorted at her making Tee roll her eyes.

"oh original." Tee said sarcasitally making Ryan clench his fist slightly, before reaching for the house phone and putting it to his ear.

"Hello Keith Tee wants to see you." Ryan said watching as Tee's face turned to hurt.

"Ryan." Chloe exclaimed making Ryan put the phone back down as Tee had told her all about Keith and her family.

"Your such a loser, bye Chloe." Tee frowned at him, before giving Chloe a smile and leaving.

"That wasn't very nice." Chloe informed him making him frown.

"She started it." Ryan defended himself, pointing to the door Tee just left out of.

"She was so nice to me earlier, she made me feel comfortable I may not have some in otherwise." Chloe said making Ryan's face soften slightly before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not saying sorry, I'm not." He told Chloe who simply raised her eyebrow at him making him groan.

"Got it." Tee exclaimed holding the book above her head shouting up to Carmen.

"Tee wait up." Ryan said stopping Tee as she got half way up the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood Ryan." Tee murmured making his shake his head.

"I am sorry for the Keith thing it wasn't cool." Ryan admitted holding his hands up.

"Okay." Tee said looking around wondering what his angle was.

"And thank you so the whole thing with Chloe I am grateful." He then told her making her smile.

"No problem." Tee replied making the two smile at each other before Tee continued, "Your not as bad as you try and be Ryan."

"Careful that almost sounded like a compliment." Ryan smirked at her making her grin.

"I was suppose to." She simply replied reminded him of what he said to her the previous week, before she carried on up the stairs. He let out a laugh before continueing to the kitchen


End file.
